


Forgotten

by FireRyder



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireRyder/pseuds/FireRyder
Summary: Although not in a rush, TK still manages to forget something before leaving for work.It's up to Carlos to refresh his memory.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it.

TK and Mateo are listening to Paul telling them about his latest date with a girl he’s been seeing recently, all of the team hoping he’s going to have more success this time around, as the three of them change for their shift which is going to be starting soon. The three of them arrived at relatively the same time, Mateo quick to start up conversation with the other two to avoid the sometimes awkward silence that hovers around the team during the time they’re changing, particularly during the morning shifts when they’re all tired for one reason or another. Although, TK is feeling pretty awake and raring to go for his shift today.

“So, you’ve got a good feeling about this one, huh?” TK smiles, turning to his friend as he pulls on his last article of clothing – his AFD t-shirt.

“Well, she didn’t go running for the hills when I told her I’m trans, so I’d say that’s a pretty good sign.” Paul jokes, motioning for the other two to exit the room ahead of him since they’re finally all changed now – himself and Mateo having been standing around, talking while they waited for the younger firefighter to finish getting dressed. 

“Hey, Cap,” Mateo smiles, bringing their attention to the older Strand who is just now slinking into the firehouse.

“Hello,” Owen grins, coming over to greet the trio properly which includes hugging his son since they hadn’t seen other in person since the shift before. “Are the rigs spotless yet?”

Paul and TK exchange a glance before shrugging, neither knowing for sure the answer to that question.

“Judd and Marjan were already working on one of them when we came in,” TK informs his dad, motioning over to the trucks. “We were just on our way to join them when you came in.”

Owen nods, patting the three of them on the backs before waving them off. “Well, don’t let me keep you. I expect those rigs spotless and fully stocked by the time we get called out for our first call.”

They go their separate ways then, Owen heading off to grab his fancy coffee before going upstairs while the other three continue over to the trucks. They joke around with each other for the remainder of the short walk before getting into work mode, Judd handing them out the tasks that himself and Marjan haven’t gotten around to yet.

TK is working under one of the rigs, checking for any damages that could effect the trucks ability to perform it’s job to the best of it’s its capabilities, when he hears an impressed whistle echo through the firehouse. He barely spares the sound any attention, used to Judd and some of the other guys vocally expressing their enthusiasm for vehicles that pass the firehouse or things someone is showing one of the others on their phones, continuing his inspection of the undercarriage of the rig. He only pays attention to what’s going on in the rest of the firehouse when he hears a loud knocking on the side of the truck just above where he’s lying as Judd calls him.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, someone’s here to see you.”

He squints up at the man as he wheels himself out, his eyes having to adjust to the brightness of the firehouse once again. “Who?”

The older man offers his hand to help him up, which TK takes, before patting him on the shoulder as he motions with his head towards the front door of the firehouse. TK leans around him and smiles as he catches sight of the familiar Camaro, it’s owner leaning against the doorway of the firehouse waiting for TK to acknowledge him.

“Thanks,” TK pats Judd’s arm as new maneuvers around the larger man, knowing that all of his team will be watching him and Carlos anyway. “I’ll just be a second.”

He waves off the teasing hum Judd gives him in response, making his way across the firehouse and meeting his boyfriend at the door. He hums happily as he hugs the taller man, feeling Carlos wrapping his arms around him in kind and duck down to press his face against his neck. They might not have been apart for long, an hour maximum since TK spent the night with him before getting an Uber into work since it’s Carlos' day off today, but he always loves the moments when they see each other again, the moment he gets to greet Carlos after a period of time and experience the feeling of being in his boyfriend’s arms again.

“Hey, Tiger,” Carlos mumbles against his skin, pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his neck.

“Hi, Papi,” TK replies, teasingly, as they separate. “Everything okay?”

Carlos hums in confirmation, reaching over to wipe a spot of grease off his face with a fond smile before meeting TK's gaze, smile still in place. “Just – did you forget something before you left for work this morning?”  
TK frowns, thinking back. He had showered and shaved, making sure to clean up after himself, before grabbing a quick breakfast of cereal which he remembers washing up after he had finished eating. Then he grabbed everything he would need for today and grabbed his duffel bag after putting a fresh set of clothes in there to change into after his shift, before leaving once his Uber turned up.

“Oh,” TK perks up, remembering something he hadn’t done that morning before leaving. Carlos was still in bed when he was preparing to leave, already falling back to sleep after TK's alarm had woken him too, so TK had pressed a kiss to his forehead as he left the room after grabbing his duffel bag instead of their usual kiss goodbye.

Carlos makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat when TK wraps his arms around his neck, holding onto the younger man’s waist in reflex as their lips meet, before sinking into it. TK keeps it PG considering where they are and the fact that he knows he has an audience, only teasing his boyfriend as he pulls away by nipping at his bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. He can’t help but smile when he sees the dark look in Carlos' eyes, knowing how much his boyfriend probably now wishes they were somewhere else, preferably at home without an audience, so he could get his own back.

He recovers quickly, ignoring the blush on his own cheeks as the knowledge of them having an audience comes back to him and the filthy smirk on his boyfriends face – looking like the cat that got the canary, so proud of himself for momentarily flustering the normally carefully controlled police officer. “That wasn’t quite what I meant, although I can’t say I didn’t miss that either.”

“Huh?” TK frowns, once again confused. He can’t think of anything else that he might have left at Carlos' that he would need with him. His confusion is solved when Carlos reaches into the pocket of his own Jean’s and pulls out a familiar set of keys. “Oh.”

“Yeah, you won’t be getting into mine or your dad’s place without these,” Carlos smirks, dangling the keys in his boyfriend’s face and chuckling as the younger man snatches the keys with a prominent blush. “I’m just teasing, Ty. I thought I’d drop them off on my way to brunch with my mom.”

TK drops his head against his boyfriend’s chest, feeling Carlos run his fingers through the back of his hair and massage his scalp – something he knows TK likes. “What would I do without you, huh?”

“Be locked out?”

TK can’t help but laugh, standing up straight again as Carlos hugs him closer by his waist. He kisses the man once more before patting his chest. “You better go before you’re late to brunch. We both know how much Carlotta hates tardiness.”

Carlos pretends to let out a put upon sigh before smiling, kissing TK's forehead and letting him go. It’s just in time too as the alarm starts blaring throughout the firehouse, spurring everyone to rush off to get ready to head out as Owen comes downstairs, quickly acknowledging Carlos as he rushes after his team to change into his own turnout gear.

“Duty calls. See you after my shift?” TK asks, already walking backwards.

“Yeah – see you later, Tiger.” Carlos calls back, waving briefly before getting his own keys out of his back pocket to go back to his car. “TK!” He shouts before the younger man is out of hearing range.

“Yeah?” TK turns.

“Stay safe.”

TK grins, saluting jokingly to the order before running off to change as quickly as he can so he doesn’t hold up the crew. He jumps into the rig, slamming the door shut, just in time for them to pull out of the station. As they pass the car park outside the firehouse, he sees Carlos leaning against his car, watching the rigs leave. TK laughs as his dad gets the driver to blow the horn as they roll past him, waving to his boyfriend who grins and waves back before they’re out of each other’s sight.

Minor hiccup aside, TK just has a feeling it’s going to be a good day, and not even his team and dad teasing him about Carlos and his forgotten keys are going to get him down. He has the best boyfriend, and that makes every day a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments are all appreciated


End file.
